kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:THEFOREVERMAN
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Image.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CorbeauKarasu (talk) 17:19, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Please move the contents of the page "Rurouni Kenshin: The Real Order" to your blog page so that the article page can be deleted. It's written as an opinion page rather than an article and cannot remain where it is. CorbeauKarasu (talk) 03:33, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand, but if I'm doing something against the rules, then I will change or move it. But I took my time and wrote that. It's mostly facts to what I can remember. But I'm new so I don't know what to do THEFOREVERMAN (talk) 14:04, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I can tell you worked rather hard on it, which is why I didn't just delete it. It'll work pretty well as a blog entry, so you can just copy and paste its contents to your allocated blog section. CorbeauKarasu (talk) 15:53, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I am not sure why. But I'm a nice guy. Lol. Thanks for not deleting it. I'll copy and paste it over. Does it work anywhere else as a page? Ok I copied and pasted it. You may delete it at will. And I have a big question. I made a review about a website and I want to know where I can post it. Can you send a link of options I can post it at? Thanks. THEFOREVERMAN (talk) 16:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC) THEFOREVERMAN (talk) 15:57, February 11, 2014 (UTC) This wikia will be run like an encyclopedia rather than a fansite and, therefore, will deal almost exclusively with information pertaining to occurrences, characters, items, places, media, etc. involved with the official Rurouni Kenshin franchise. The idea is to make pages as thorough and unbiased as possible and the personal accounts and opinions of users will be kept to blog pages and talk pages rather than the article pages themselves. Unless your review is of an official RuroKen franchise website, it's best-suited for your blog, and even if it is of an official site, it will likely be edited to adhere to this wikia's style. I haven't seen the Rurouni Kenshin: Reflection movie, so I would appreciate your help filling in story information, but for pieces like "The Real Order" and your website review, please feel free to author as many blog entries as you like; they can and will be seen by users. CorbeauKarasu (talk) 20:14, February 11, 2014 (UTC) First I want to thank you for all your kindness. I would be happy to contribute to the rk: reflection area. You probably don't want to watch it. It sucks. The link you sent me to the reflection movie, it gives a form already set up. Do you just want me to start writing what I know? (Being completely unbiased) I can do that but I want you or someone to overview it before its completely published because there might be mistakes. THEFOREVERMAN (talk) 13:17, February 12, 2014 (UTC)